1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, a plasma display device is a display tool that uses plasma generated by gas discharge to display images on a plasma display panel (PDP).
The plasma display device generally includes the PDP, a chassis base, a circuit board assembly, a cover plate, and a casing. The PDP displays an image, and the chassis base supports the PDP. The circuit board assembly is mounted on the chassis base and is electrically connected to the display electrodes and the address electrodes of the PDP through flexible printed circuits, connectors, and so on. The casing surrounds the PDP, the chassis base, the circuit board assembly, and the cover plate while constituting an outer frame of the plasma display device.
Generally, the PDP is manufactured by arranging surfaces of two glass substrates to face each other and seal a space therebetween. A plurality of discharge cells are formed therebetween. In the PDP, images are displayed by exciting phosphors. The phosphors are excited by vacuum ultraviolet radiation which is generated by a gas discharge in the discharge cells. It is possible for the PDP to realize a large, thin, and lightweight display having good qualities of display capacity, brightness, contrast, visual angle, and so on.
The chassis base, which is attached to the PDP, is made of a metal having strong mechanical strength in order to support the PDP. The chassis base plays a role in maintaining strength of the plasma display device. It also mounts and supports the circuit board assembly. Furthermore, it acts as a heat sink of the PDP and as a ground for reducing electromagnetic interference (EMI).
The circuit board assembly is electrically connected to the PDP so as to supply driving signals to the PDP. A plurality of driving integrated circuit (IC) packages are connected to the circuit board assembly and the PDP so that driving signals can be transferred from the circuit board assembly to the electrodes of the PDP.
The cover plate covers the driver IC packages and is fixed on the chassis base via screws. Therefore, the driver IC packages are protected by the cover plate.
The casing includes front and rear covers. The front cover is installed in front of the PDP while the rear cover is installed behind the PDP. Here, the front and rear covers generally constitute a structure that can be assembled or disassembled with respect to each other so that it is possible to fix internal elements.
The above discussion in this section is to provide background information about the plasma display devices. No statements in this section constitute an admission of prior art.